The Randomocities Of Sabby
by Sabby-san
Summary: It's a Death Note naruto X over...plus some of my friends and me...plus anything else i want to throw in there for fun...so ya, basically pure random goodness
1. Mello's Butter

Chapter one~ Mello's Butter...

Sabby-chan: I like Jelly...

Naruto: What?

Sabby-chan: . I don't understand.

Naruto: You just said something...

Chibi-chan: Yeah!

Sabby-chan: Nu'huh!!

Sasake: EMO POWER!! TELL THE TRUTH!!

Sabby-chan: NEVER!!

Sakura: SASAKE!!

Sasake: NOOOOOO!! EMO POWER WHY DO YOU FAIL MEEE!!

Sabby-chan, Chibi-chan, Naruto, and Infiniti-san: hehe stupid emo..

Chibi-chan: I got it from Mello want some?

Everyone: NOOO!!

Chibi-chan: suit yourselves.

Sesshomaru: I 'll have some.

Chibi-chan: REALLY!.

Everyone: O.O

Sesshomaru: Indeed..

Sabby-chan: MY FLUFFY-CHAN!! Good pet/animal/dog/what ever the fuck you aare!

Sesshomaru: AHHHH!! IT BUURRRNNNSSSS!!

Infiniti-san: Your damn right it birns! Oh' uh I like octupus cakes! yeah thats it! .

Everyone: What did you do?

Infiniti-san: Oh nothing It's just my Hello Kitty senses...

500 miles away

Mello: WHERE THE HELL IS MY BUTTER?!

Chibi-cahn: Hehe butter...

Sabby-cahn: Hmmmm...should i end this chapter here?

Everyone: YES!!

Sabby-chan: Ahhh my pancreas! Why does everyone hurt me? ME OF ALL PEOPLE! WHY NOT HURT DAVID HASSILHOFF OR BETTER YET BOB SAGGET!!

Infiniti-san: End it already you ASSTARD!!

Sabby-chan: Ok!Ok!

-FIN-

~Note to readers~

There are real people in this story and i do have their permission to put them in it. As to the reference of Mello's butter he uses butter to get his tight ooo soo sexy form fitting pants that i sooo want to steal paints on.

Please comment on it by the way tell me how you feel and if you laughed that is my goal to make people laugh...

Faithfully yours,

Your dear wryer Sabby-san

P.s. My Editor is Infiniti Rose please check out her stories the are so intense and well funny as hell...


	2. These Things Happen

Chapter 2: These Things Happen!

Random noise of the day-" Charlie! Wake Up, Charlie! Charlie Wake Up!" "WHAT!?!?!!"

Sesshoumaru: {stabs unknown sound} DIE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A UNICORN!

Cherry-chan: YES FINALLY THOSE BITCHS GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO THEM!!!

Sesshoumaru: Why are you so vengeful to them? What did they do to you?

Cherry-chan: promise not to tell?

Sesshoumaru:{lifts eyebrow}

Cherry-chan: Ok! Ok! I'll tell you. {takes a deep breath}They wouldn't let me pet them or touch their shiny horns!!!{starts to cry}

Background noise: crunch, crunch, crunch…

Sesshoumaru and Cherry-chan:{turns slowly towards the sound}

Kagome: {crunch, crunch, crunch}{turns head} Shhhh! Im eating Sakura's bones. {turns head back around}{crunch, crunch, crunch}

Chibi-chan:{takes pictures}YEAH YOU EAT THAT BITCH!{feels eyes on her back} Oh'Uh you should never become prone to cannibalism.

Sabby-chan and Kagome: DAMN!!!!

In chibi-chan's thoughts:*Well at least not yet…well unless its Sakura or maybe…maaayybeee Kakashi*

Sabby-chan: Anyway I have a really good recipe for cooking humans.

Chibi-chan: {Jumps on Sabby-chan} No! Don't release the secret!

Infiniti-san: First you take some On----

Chibi-chan:{jumps on her and ties her up then gags her with a banana}

Sabby-chan: Onions and cut then up then spread them over the b---.

Chibi-chan:{cuts head off with a stolen Grimm Reaper syth} Ooops…

My hand slipped.

Sora-chan: bodies that are hopefully boiling in water…

Chibi-chan: {locks Sora in a dark room}

Piccolo: and pour in Chief's refried beans.

*Sesshoumarus off to the side taking notes* And I thought I was suppose to be the cannibal {starts to think about which poor fan girl he can try the secret sauce on} Damn I need some practice.

Chibi-chan:{takes out a flamethrower} DIE YOU STUPID GREEN BASTARD!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: I couldn't have said it better myself…{strikes a prissy pose}

Chibi-chan: Aren't you suppose to be in a corner crying?

Sesshoumaru: Why?

Chibi-chan Because us HUMANS eat more bodies than ypu.

Sesshoumaru:{runs to his lonely emo corner and starts to sob}

Sabby-chan: Why did you hurt my Fluffy without me?

Chibi-chan: Because the almighty pringle told me to!

Sabby-chan: { runs to Sesshoumarus corner}

Sesshoumaru: {shoots acid at} GET YOUR OWN EMO CORNER!!!!! My emo corner all you stupid humans keep trying to take it. {pulls out sharpie and writes his name on the wall}

Cherry-chan: Man we have problems.

Chibi-cahn: Where did you come from?

Cherry-chan: Your imagination…

Chibi-chan: Hehe Yeah Right!

Cherry-chan: {whispers something in Naruto's ear}

Naruto: {evil grin}{ walks up to Chibi-chan}

Chibi-chan: {starts to back away} Wh-what?

Naruto: {kisses Chibi-chan}

500 Miles away

Mello sets out on a long journey to find his long lost butter

~FIN~

Editor- Infiniti Rose


	3. Inifinii's Jelly Bean Pony on a Stick

Infiniti's Jelly Bean Pony on a Stick Chapter 3

Random noise of the day. :"Silly Rabbit Tricks are for kids!!!"  
Infiniti-san: Jelly Jelly Jelly Beaaan Pooony..... on a stick~ Jelly Jelly Jelly Bean Pooony..... on a stick~ Jelly Jelly Jelly Bean Pooony.... on a stick~ Jelly Jelly Jelly be-ack!  
Sabby-chan:throws a rabid/starving/talking cat at her SHUT UP!  
The Cat: Indeed food must not speek but be eaten.  
Infiniti-chan:falls under the weight of the cat  
Chibi-chan: We could have just used mustard and inflated maeshmellows.  
Sabby-chan: I didn't want to ruin my carpet.  
Mello: Where the HELL in my BUTTER!  
Chibi-chan: Why should i tell you?  
Mello:Because if you dont pulls out a flamethrower and anime plussies the cute one get it!  
Chibi-chan: O.O Ok! Ok! Just dont hurt my preshies! Its under my wall of dead bodies.  
Mello:Why under dead bodies?  
Chibi-chan: The blood gives it a tangy flavor.  
Infiniti-chan: Uh-uh its with the Dust Bunny King i traded it for my Jelly Bean Pony on a Stick. ^^ It was a worthy trade.  
Chibi and Mello: NOOOOO not the FABULOUS AND WONDERFUL not to mention POWERFUL BUTTER!  
O WOE IS ME what shale i do!  
Sabby-chan:snorts Thats nothing.  
Everyone: What?  
Sabby-chan: Well you see I have a Trojen Horse made of gummy worms, now what?  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome: Np you dont we ate it! ^^ Sabby-chan: crawls to emo closet and starts to cry 10 seconds later..... silence.  
Ini-chan: Should we check on her?  
Chibi-chan: Nope, let her rot.  
Kagome: turns to Sesshoumare I'm going to make you into my bitch slave and you shall help me whorship the almighty and all knowing Pringle God!  
Sesshoumaru:Mmmmmm. ok.... on one condition.  
Kagome: What?  
Sesshoumaru: You have to become my mate.  
Kagome:YES! My evil ensidious plot is realized! jumps on Sesshoumaru and starts making out  
Sabby-chan: MY FLUFFY!!! GET AWAY YOU HORE!!!thinks for a second then pulls out lightsaver and sends Kagome a death glare I'll fight you for it!  
Kagome:pulls out lightsaver Bring ot on BITCH!!!! knock Sabby across the globe  
Ini-chan: How far do you think she went and how long until she gets back?  
Chibi-chan: looks up from her scrabble game with Mello Never i hope! Mello: Check Mate! ^^ Chibi-chan: Thats chess you blummen idiot!  
Ini-chan: Why not? Why dont you want our Sabby-chan back?  
Chibi-chan: I already got a replacement! out walks a giant banana Iy was damn expensive. It cleaned out Sasukes wallet!  
Ini-chan:looks at the giant banana with suspicion Are you sure it canreplace her?  
Chibi-chan: Definantely! ^^ Ini-chan: Ok walks off to her corner to play with her Jelly Bean Pony on a Stick  
Chibi-chan:picks up a large bomb and throughs it at Sesshoumaru and Kagome who where still makeing out STOP YOU HORMONALLY CHALLENGED TEENS!!! ...10 seconds later... sittong in a corner Naru- naru- naru- Naru-to! ^^ Kagome:Why are you so happy?  
Chibi-chan: I have a Naruto vooodooo doll! n.n MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

~~FIN~~~ 


	4. Is This Hell?

Chapter 4: Is This Hell?

Somewhere in the middle of the Artic Sea.

Sabby-chan: floating on a log Hey where am I? Hey look its Hiei! Wait no that's just a sharp pointy fin coming at me at top speed…..AH SHARK!!!!!! (the shark starts circling her) SHT IM IN ECA'S DREAMS AGAIN!…

Somewhere else: (growl-moan-growl-moan bang! Bang! Bang! Moan-growl-growl-bang!-bang!-bang!-loud scream)

Chibi-chan:picks up pillow and covers her ears GOD DAMN IT HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET OFF! com

Ini-chan: in corner shaking and crying find a happy place find a happy place find a happy place with lots of candy, ribbions, and bows… mmm yes bows.

Cherry, Eca, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakshi: NOOOOO!!! HOW COULD I FORGET TO PUT VIDEO CAMERAS IN THEIR ROOM!!!

Mello: Because I distracted you with pretty colors!

Cherry, Eca, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakshi: THAT WAS YOU!!!

Sabby-chan: No that was me!

Cherry, Eca, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakshi: all pull out various weapons Are you sure?

Sabby-chan: NO IT WAS MELLO! runs to hide the evidence

Chibi-chan: sitting at a lamp lit desk plotting the destruction of Kagome and Sesshoumaru

Back to noises: (Bang!-bang!- Bang!- shouting-bang-bang-bang-bang- loud twin screams)

Chibi-chan: OH MY GOD THIS IS HELL!!! *and I trought I would be ruling it*


	5. Chibi, Naraku, and Orochimaru Together!

Chapter 5: Chibi, Naraku, and Orochimaru Together!

*phone rings*

Chibi-chan: Yes! You finally called me back after 364 messages!

Naraku: Hold on I want to three -way it.

Chibi-chan:HELL NO I WONT HAVE A THREESOME WITH YOU!

Naraku:Not what I meant! Just let me connect the phone lines…

Chibi-chan: Yeah, Yeah!

Naraku: Calls Orochimaru

Orochimaru: picks up the phone Kobuto is that you? I have been waiting all day for you to bring me my face make-up…

Chibi-chan: I KNEW IT!

Naraku: snorts I always knew you where a girl.

Orochimaru: O///O shut up both of you!

Chibi-chan: anyway as I was saying it is time to take my revenge on Sesshoumaru and Kagome check earlier chapters MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Naraku and Orochimaru: O.O ookay so what are we suppose to do?

Chibi-chan: be my minions what else?

Naraku: why should i?

Orochimaru: Yea!

Chibi-chan: Ohh you will because I have embarrassing pictures from last years Christmas party!

Naraku: Nooooooooo! falls to the ground sucking on their thumbs

Chibi-chan: that's right prosterate yourselves before me!

Naruto: what have you been eating?

Naraku: Go AWAY! throws a turtle shell at him …. Stupis fox go find your box…

Orochimaru: what do you want my master?

Chibi-chan: Ahhh finally you see my way of things. starts whispering to them in a low voice

~~FIN~~


End file.
